Field of the Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to electrical lighting systems and more particularly to a lighting system employing LED light fixtures to illuminate an auditorium or similar venue.
Related Art
Incandescent lighting systems for illuminating theatres, auditoriums and the like have been used in the past.